I'm not in Forks anymore
by VAMP-RENThead
Summary: I was still looking at Edward.Not realizing I was bleeding.All that I cared about at that moment was Edward.“Edward?”His name burned my throat.“What are you doing here?  With us?” His eyes never left me.“I could ask you the same thing...BXE twilwiz of oz
1. Chapter 1

_The story starts after Bella jumps off the cliff. Jacob doesn't help her. This is just after she wakes up. This story will be similar to Wizard of Oz, it would've been up sooner but I wanted to write it all out first. This is my first Fanfic. This will be in Edward's and Bella's POV. There will be some twists and turns but just read it, and review! It's my first. So don't' hound me too much. _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

000000oooo00000ooooo0000

**Chapter one: I'm not in Forks anymore**

**BPOV**

When I awoke I really didn't know where I was. But I did know one thing. I was very, very lost. I walked around this strange place for what seemed like hours. My clothes had finally dried but they were very dirty. I had no idea where I was, or if there was even civilization. But I decided to not give up hope.

I finally came to a valley. From afar I could see two people. I thought about it for a minute, and they were the only people I've seen so far so I decided to come near them. _"Leave them alone, Bella" _a velvety voice said sternly in my ear. I continued to walk to them. Edward's voice would not let up. "_Bella! Do something stupid somewhere you actually know!" _I ignored him once more. The more close I got; the more I recognized one of the people.

I stood there and rubbed my eyes. ALICE!!! I FOUND ALICE!! Who would've thought I would've found Alice on this little island that I found. I started running towards her; I was really close when the voice yelled at me "_Bella! Go back now! You're being stupid. Stay away from Alice" _He yelled. I didn't need to listen to him anymore. I started to call to Alice and her friend. Alice glanced my way then looked back at her friend. Alice was being weird. She acted like I didn't exist.

I got really close to her, and then my clumsiness came in. I tripped onto her friend. Her friend had brunette hair, and burgundy eyes. I didn't pay any attention to her. Her friend wasn't too happy at my clumsiness. "What are you doing, Clutzo? You knocked into me!" She yelled at me. I blushed. "I am soooo sorr---"I started to apologize and then she interrupted me. "Save it! I don't' care. Oh my shoes! You got dirt on my shoes, Forget Alice. I'm going to kill you!" She screamed so loud that rocks came crashing down the hill they were by, and crushed her to her death. I covered my mouth and looked at Alice who was still standing there looking at me like I was some kind of ghost. I put my arm on Alice. "I am so sorry for killing your friend—"Then Alice tackled me in a hug that I remembered so clearly. I hugged her back. "I missed you Alice. And your hugs!" I said into her shoulder. Alice let go and looked at me from all possible angles that she could. "You're acting like I'm some kind of ghost, Alice! And sorry for killing your friend. "I apologized.

Then Alice started laughing. She fell on the floor. "Don't ever say that your clumsiness is a curse ever again! And that girl was not my _friend. _She worked for Victoria! She was trying to kill me, and you _saved_ me. Bella Swan was the hero this time!" She hugged me once again. Then she realized something. "Wait. You're not dead?" She gave me a puzzled look. I looked down on my body and nodded slowly. "I seen you…the cliff….you jumped" she was so confused. And now I understood. She had a vision of me jumping off of the cliff. "I...uh…did it for recreation!" I lied. She laughed. "You're a danger magnet, and you're jumping off of cliffs for recreation!" She couldn't understand it.

Then Alice walked over to the dead vampire and took off the shoes and handed them to me. "Here. Take them. My gratitude for saving my life." I tried to decline it, but with super swift speed she put them on my feet. "Ha." We started walking then we heard a **BOOM** behind us and we turned to look. Victoria.

She glared at me, to Alice, back to me. She rolled her eyes. "Since Alice is here. And Sam obviously isn't. I take it that I can only blame this human. I should've killed you when I had the chance. But that's for a different day. I can finally get my brand new shoes back." I gulped. This could only end badly.

Victoria went to get the shoes but only seen my crappy ones. She looked at my feet and seen the beautiful shoes on my feet. "Take them off, human!" She yelled. I went to take them off but they wouldn't come off. "They won't." I said. Victoria went to grab the shoes but Alice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Victoria. Or you'll meet the same fate as your friend there." Victoria looked at Alice for her to tell her why. "I just saw it. You're going to attack Bella and then she will scream. Then you will meet the same fate with those rocks." Alice said with a smile on her face. Victoria had a look that could kill on her face. "Until we meet again then, Human. You will die at my hands. Just not today." I just hugged Alice for saving my life. "You save my life. I save your life!"

Then we caught up I eventually told her the truth why I jumped. That my best friend was a werewolf and how I really wanted to go home.

"Your best friend is a werewolf? God, you are a danger magnet. And there is a one way ticket out of here. But it's not the easiest." I gulped but was ready to accept. "Anything." Alice's vision blurred and I knew that she was having a vision. She smiled after it. "It won't be easy. But you'll be happy in the end. Believe me. No one bets against me…well. Except when it comes to my visions and you." She laughed then grew grim. She looked at me and tried to talk fast but not vampire speed. "Follow this smooth paved cement road. It seems like it was made for you. Keep following it until you reach the end of it. Find the wise wizard and he will make your wish come true. You will meet some friends on the way. Try to help them. I must go. Best of luck" And then Alice disappeared. I took one step on paved cement and took the first step on my journey.

**R&R**


	2. If Mike only had a brain

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. It's called for a reason

BPOV

IT was a sure good thing that the path was smoothe or I was sure to kill myself before I walked for an hour on it. Maybe not, but I didn't want to take any chances. I passed a forest when I realized that it was very dark in there. But I took my chances anyway.

And I was very surprised when I ran into Mike in the forest. "Bella?! Come and help me!" Mike said. HE was hanging from a tree. I ran over to him, but I stopped. I stood there looking at him seeing how he liked being stared at, and not being able to help it.

"Belllllaaaaa…." Mike whined. I felt bad about doing that so I let him down. "Mike? Why were you even up there to begin with? I mean it's not everyday that your stuck up in a tree." Mike blushed. " A bunch of guys and me were having a convo about gravity. Some jock said ' Every thing that goes up must come down.' and then I said ' no it doesn't! It gets stuck to the ceiling!' and then here I am stuck up in a tree." I finally got him off the tree on the ground. He started to wipe the dirt off of his pants. Then confided something to me. "Sometimes I wish I had a brain" He sighed. _Sometimes I wished the same thing_ but I couldn't tell Mike that! Then he'd think about stuff before he did stuff. Both his life and my life would be simpler if he did.

"Not to sound mean or anything, Mike But you'd stay out of a lot of trouble if you used your brain" He smirked. " Yeah, I guess I would." His eyes fell to the ground. " If I used my brain a little bit more I would've gotten you by now." He was being considerate. That was the only reason I didn't roll my eyes.

"Mike? Do you know where we are?" He shook his head. His eyes seriously reminded me of a dog. But I ignored that. _Dang. Mike didn't know where we were either. _" Well..I have to follow this path to find the wise wizard so I can go home. Maybe you can ask him for a brain. Only if he's all that 'wise'. And I'll wish for you to come home with me, in exchange if you want." Then Mike grew a grin and was roaring and ready to go. "Sweet! Let's go!" He took my hand and skipped on our merry way. As we skipped along, I could've sworn I heard a growl in the forest. I looked around but I didn't see anything so I didn't worry about it. Maybe I should have…

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. Bella was here and alive. That's a miracle all by herself, but aside from her being alive I was furious. I left Bella so that she would be safe, and away from me. And she wasn't safe and she was close to me. I doubt that she realized that though. What angered me the most was that all Alice was doing was laughing! "Alice! Bella is here and could see me at any moment and all your doing is LAUGHING!! And I thought that she was _dead_." I honestly was happy that she wasn't dead. I was just about to go to Italy, I couldn't bear it when Alice told me the news. Then Alice was in trouble with Victoria. That proves how horrible of a tracker I am. Victoria found us, I didn't find her. Then right when I was about to go to Alice she came to me and say that Bella was alive. I was nearly ecstatic that she was still alive. Then it dawned on me that she could find me. I kept pacing as these thoughts were racing in my mind.

Alice had a smile on her face. I didn't understand what's so funny about the entire situation. "Edward! What is so wrong with the situation? Bella's here, and ALIVE! If I remember correctly, you were contemplating going back to here recently. It's fate! She came to you!" I crossed my arms over my chest. That may have been true, but I changed my mind. I told Alice that. I looked out in the forest and I seen her. I was sure she could see me. She was with Newton. His thoughts amused me. "_if I only had a brain. I'm glad Bella's with me. And happier. If I only had a brain" _He continued to sing "if I only had a brain". But one thing he said struck me odd. "happier". She wasn't happy? How wasn't she happy? She should've moved on by now, shouldn't she of? Maybe she was as miserable as I was. "_ahem. sorry to interrupt, but I was sure me and you were having a conversation, Edward" _Alice's thoughts interrupted my line of thinking. "I'm going to leave her alone. She's fine. And..h-happy" Even though I knew that was partially a lie, Alice didn't need to know that.

"Edward, you are so dumb. And exasperating at times. You didn't see the desperation in her eyes when I seen her. She's skinnier, and paler. It looks as if she never sleeps. She still loves you, I'm sure. And if she loves you, she wants to be with you. Almost as much as you want to be with her." Alice closed her eyes when I didn't say anything. She sat on a rock and mumbled "Boys." Maybe she did love me. I wouldn't make an appearance until I was sure. Or somewhat sure. But I couldn't let her see me. I'd just follow them. NO. I couldn't do that. I made a promise. I also promised her forever. I also lied to her face. I couldn't take this. I ran to follow them in the forest. I made sure she couldn't see me, neither Mike. Even as I was far from Alice I could still hear her think "It's all going according to the vision" I could almost hear her smile. But I wasn't entirely sure if it would. Maybe she had moved on. Something I desperately hoped she didn't. But I had to find out about Bella. I just had to.


	3. The monster within

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. Or the characters. Or the all seeing **

**and all knowing Oz that hasn't made an appearance yet**

BPOV

Me and Mike actually had a little fun walking along the path. He kept making jokes, I kept laughing. He ate a green berry and puked, I

laughed once again. He kept trying to kiss me, I kept pushing him away. The odd thing was that every time I did that I could hear low

chuckling in the forest. It was nothing to fret about though. It was sort of fun, minus the kissing. I mean he always had to make our

friendship really really awkward. But it was really easy to like Mike. I mean he was funny. I laughed a couple times, but it wasn't a real

laugh. I haven't really laughed real in such a long time. Even when I am with Jacob. But it's something I just have to deal with. I guess

I'll always have a part of me missing that will never return. I guess I am just damaged goods.

Then the path got darker. It wasn't even getting late, but there was more trees. We weren't deep in the forest yet but we were getting

close to it. It had me a little freaked because I didn't feel as at ease. It felt the same way just before Laurent found me in the meadow.

Maybe Victoria has found me! She might kill me! And Mike, I would feel horrible if Mike died because of me.

"Bella? Are you okay? " Mike leaned closer to me. I got alarmed. Had I said that out loud? I didn't answer I just had a questioning

look on my face. "Your shivering. You also have goose pimples on your arm" He explained. I looked down on my arms they had

goosebumps on my arm. Mike put his arm around me to warm me up. Surprisingly it was paternal not creepy. It felt nice.

Then I heard a growling from the forest. This wasn't a growling that I had heard before! This was somehow different. I clung closer to

Mike. That made the growl worse it seemed. Then Mike had to be stupid. "We're not afraid of anything! Not lions, tigers, or—" As

the growl get worse…I seen the pitch black eyes and interrupted Mike. "Wolf." I said. Mike pushed me behind him to try to fight off

whatever it was. As the wolf went to jump out of the forest I noticed the fur. It was really familiar. It was reddish brown. Then I had a

hunch who this wolf was. As the wolf lunged out at us, Mike pushed us both in the ground. Him more in the dirt. The werewolf jumped

over us in the darkness.

"What was that?" Mike asked in the dirt. I tried to catch my breath before I told him. "Werewolf" I rushed out. I looked up and the

werewolf had a weird look on his face. Then before my eyes I seen the wolf turn into Jacob Black. Thank god Mike's face was in the

dirt. that'd be kind of hard to explain.

"Bella?! I am sooo sorry about that!" Jacob gave me a hug as Mike was getting out of the dirt. He jumped out to tackle Jacob into a

bear hug. "Sorry for what? Saving us?" Jacob looked a little more than a little uncomfortable. When Mike let Jacob go Jacob resisted

the urge to wipe himself clean.

I signaled for Jacob to leave Mike for a couple minutes. I sat Jacob down on a rock as I started to pace back and forth . "Jacob! You

need to control your temper! You nearly exposed your secret to Mike. Then what? Huh?! you need to control your temper!!" I

looked down and I could see the path I was walking back and forth. Jacob looked guilty. "Sorry, okay! I can't control my anger. It's

not that easy. I just seen you holding on to him and I just couldn't help it. I could probally control it if I had you and your love." I had a

feeling I would end up in this conversation. I rolled my eyes. "As for your temper---Me and Mike are going to see the wizard. You

could ask him to help you control your temper." Then I looked at him, my voice harsher than I wanted. "As for me and love…Friends

only." He smiled. "I'll still be annoyingly persistent" I laughed. We went to join Mike but I could hear silent laughing again. It was

weird. Just as I was about to join Mike something hard grabbed me and pulled me back! I got thrusted into a tree. Funny thing was…

it was the _**tree**_ that grabbed me!

"HELP!! MIKE…JACOB…EDW---" Then the branch was shoved into my mouth. My screams were muffled by the branch. I had

to think. Mike and Jacob came running out to save me. _My heores, oh boy. _Next time I would have to have better heroes. I needed a

plan…and **FAST!**


	4. Held hostage by a tree!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just this sweet idear. **

**Chapter four: Held hostage by a tree**

BPOV

If I ever got home I would have to be put in a mental ward. Not because of Edward this time though. I was being held hostage by a tree! I mena they would tell me I was crazy..or at least on drugs. But this was happening to me..as true as day. And Mike and Jacob were soooo much help too! They stood there and gawked at me. My heroes. I was afraid to struggle because I was afraid my clumsiness would result in my death. So I was stiff.

"You guys better be on your way. Victoria wants her dead and I was sent to do it. Run along like nice little children. This isn't going to be pleasant to watch" The tree gloated. _Great, now Victoria even had trees after me. _Mike got really really angry. And _surprise surprise_ did something really stupid.

Mike hit the tree with a stick. The tree actually let go of my face but only to take swats at Mike. I took Mike's stupidity as an opportunity to have a plan.

"JACOB! THINK 'BELLA'S IN TROUBLE' AND STUFF LIKE THAT! PLE—" Then the tree realized what I was doing and covered my mouth once again. I hated how my screams were muffled. Then I realized I was running out of breath..the tree was cutting off my oxygen. I really wanted to see if Edward would show, or Alice would see that. But Jacob wouldn't budge. "No, Bella. I'm your hero not him! Not that filthy bloodsucker!" My eyes pleaded with him until I passed out.

OoooOOOOoooooOOOOooo

EPOV

I was a little far behind them. I didn't want to be too close to that werewolf. That's the worst smell I've ever smelt! But then something struck me odd. Newton's voice filled my head. _"Why did Bella just say "Jacob think 'Bella's in trouble and stuff like that' I mean..what would that do?"_ Then my worst fears were coming true. Bella was in trouble!

I debated coming to save them. I mean, I said I would only follow them, right? I mean I couldn't just appear out of nowhere. I made a promise to Bella_. You also made a different promise to here also, Edward. _That voice in the back of my head was irritating me. It was the voice that told me to follow them. True.. I made her a promise long ago but what did that matter? I've been gone for 7 months I couldn't just lie to my Bella that way. I promised her that was the last time.

Then the wolf's voice came to my head_. " Hey Bloodsucker listen up! It's Jacob! Bella's in trouble. Serious trouble, she's passed out in the clutches of one of Victoria's henchman. She asked me to do this, so don't think I want to. I only did it for Bella. Help. This is a one time thing. I just don't want her to die!" _

That's what made me choose my decision. I ran faster than I've e

ver thought necessary. It was all for Bella. I tried to reason with the tree. The tree worked for Victoria. So I fought the tree with every essence of my being. I couldn't let her die. Then I attacked the tree. Then the tree withered into nothing. Bella dropped right into my hands. It felt nice.

I smiled. "Dog, your useless! Why did you even bother?" Instinctively Bella's arms wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help but smile. This was the best I was feeling in so long. She snuggled into my neck and whispered my name. I slowly came back to reality.

"Hate to **INTERRUPT**! But I'm not useless. I saved Bella, remember?" Jacob boasted. I rolled my eyes. This dog thought too highly of himself. I started to laugh. He got angry. "What's so funny?" He roared.

"Actually.. it was Newton who helped me. Your thoughts just annoyed me. Newton may not be smart but he does come in handy. He wondered why Bella asked you to think that. So I already knew she was in trouble. Your just bothersome and annoying." I said with a smile. Jacob scowled and most likely was about to pounce me.

"Nu-uh. The treaty" I sang. He glared at me. "Nuts to the treaty!

" Then he grunted. I signaled for us to start walking. Bella was mumbling my name in her sleep again. "Edward…Save me…Please…" That made me smile. I whispered in her ear "I did. I'll never leave you again…"


	5. Attack!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just this sweet idear. **

**Chapter Five: Attack!**

BPOV

I woke up to chaos! Before I even opened my eyes I had a feeling Mike and Jacob got into it. But, we were attacked. By the sounds coming from Mike I thought it was the fiercest thing ever. He screamed like a little girl I might add. "OHMIGOSH! HELP! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Mike screamed from behind a tree. I sighed out of annoyment when I realized what it was.

"Man! They scare me!" Mike was hiding behind a tree from a ….wait for it…SQUIRREL! Yes, a small furry rodent. I sat there with my hand over my mouth like "I cannot believe I'm friends with him" I rolled my eyes and found Jacob rolling on the floor laughing. that made me laugh at the entire situation.

Then realization dawned on me.

Mike was hiding behind a tree from a squirrel.

Jacob was laughing on the ground.

And I was suspended in the air because someone was holding me!

I closed my eyes for a few minutes expecting myself to still be dreaming . I dreamed of Edward last night. He told me he'd never leave me again. I just couldn't get my hopes up like that. Perhaps I was still dreaming. I opened my eyes and someone was still holding me.

I grew some courage. I turned to see none other than Edward Cullen!

I screamed and then fell out of his arms. I landed on the ground and scooted towards Mike and his 'rabid squirrel'. I started hyperventilating. I could feel the hole about to resurface. Charlie was right, I was crazy! You'd of thought I would've realized this when I was being held hostage by a stinkin' tree! _Someone show me I'm not dreaming!!!_

"Ow!" I clutched my finger. "That damn squirrel bit me! There goes that dream theory." I said aloud. I looked at the dirt to avoid Edward's gaze.

I eventually did look at him, unwillingly. I could tell that he was looking at me. But when I did the entire world seemed to stop. Jacob and Mike went away. It was only me and him. Edward was the first to break the silience.

"Bella! Your bleeding!! New…MIKE. Take Jacob and look for some purple berries in the forest. Bella looks really pale." Edward exclaimed.

Mike grabbed Jacob's arm, but Jacob challenged Edward. "Bella's always pale" Mike grabbed his arm. "come on…For Bella?" Jacob sighed in disgust. but went with him.

I was still looking at Edward. Not realizing I was bleeding. Frankly, I didn't care. All that I cared about at that moment was Edward. "Edward?" His name burned my throat. "What are you doing here? With us?"

His eyes never left me. "I could ask you the same thing"….


End file.
